User talk:REALNerfNinja6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stampede ECS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NStrikeAgent335 (Talk) 12:20, April 3, 2013 Featured Your name has been featured on the title page of this wiki under the newest users heading. Have fun editing the wiki! Secret Strike AS-1 Target The Secret Strike AS-1 did come with a target. It had to be pressed out like with the Nite Finder EX-3 Target. Your Edits Yor edits are helping out a lot on the wiki. Thanks for sticking around, and I'll see if I can get GameGear360 to promote you to rollback if you persist in your hard work. RE: Speedload 6 Renaming Ok, give me just 1 sec... Done I've finished renaming the page. Hope you like it, and keep on Nerfing! Promotion!!! For your extreme hard work in editing the wiki, you have been promoted to rollback, which makes undoing vandalism easier. This makes you one of the many users in power, other than me of course. I hope you have more fun doing the job, and keep on Nerfing!!! Retaliator Stock Yah I do, but don't mind me making some tweaks to it. Keep up the good work Keep up the good work! If you can, use the format used in most of the pages I made. With your help, we can reach 1000 articles. Thanks for the help too! Whoops Whoops! Maybe I thought that you were removing content. But seriously, we need it there XD hey thanks for helping me for the edits with the big blast and elite dart pages. 20:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) sorry about that that long shot edit 22:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) the only real diffrance form a old tagger and a new one is that the new one has a hole in it that whistles just like a whistler dart making a wikia account soon most likey mon-friday 22:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Glow-in-the-dark disk Lets just leave it as glow disk. Hey. I saw you did a review on the Rampage. I can help you by making you a profile so that it the review is complete. It can be accessed via using User: REALNerfNinja6/Profile with curly brackets attached to the front and back so it will look like without the spaces in between the. To use, put the profile on the |profilelocation heading in the Review template. And bam, you're done. Nice Job Nice Job. Keep this up and get 2000 edits so I can promote you to admin. PRRRRRRRRRRRRROMOTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well done for your hard work on the wiki. You have been promoted to administrator, which means you can now block people, delete and protect pages. Delete pages with spam, and block spammers and vandals, or in very serious cases, let a VSTF do the rest. Hey, don't mention it! Don't mention it! I like helping people. And I removed the badges cuz for some reason it does not let me have the badges I had probably earned over the time span I was on the wiki. How is this How's this? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Warning Templates I only just came up with them today. I just did it to remind them. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) LOL XD I read this: Vintage is too excessive though... on your profile of TMG on your user page. That really made me laugh. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) It ain't weird. It's just so damn funny XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 09:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Last 2 messages Yeah, I noticed. But there is no way to change up the thing as NBP might have been logging in now and then. I also noticed NN666 was inactive cuz he lost his rollback rights. He COULD just request for a promotion. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Two more things I noticed. He sticked around with me for the whole while, and he is a good guy. And, WTF is Itos???? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:38, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Owh. *facepalm* ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:43, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:"Unacceptable Username" Ok, go ahead. I'm giving you the green light. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Tell me the title of the page you want to create and I'll protect it (yes; you can protect pages that do not exist so that only users with specific rights can create them). This will ensure less vandalism. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:YES!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, he is inactive. If you do not edit for 30 days or more you are considered inactive. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so if you prefer it to be 60, then go ahead. It is in this link: MediaWiki:Common.css. Scroll down till you see Special Users. Edit this text: } UserTagsJS.modules.inactive = 30; // 30 days }; Change 30 to 60. And bam, you're done. Hope this helps. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Why is the text there? It was supposed to be in the tags section. Grrrrr XD Yeah, even I have problems with that. Anyway. It is like I had to use Jet's advice to code this stuff. Used his stuff over at the "official" wiki and copied it here. Needs a lot of altering, I must say. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:List of Nerf Blasters Ok then. Sorry for the late reply cuz I was replacing the wire for my braces. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:40, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gamegear360 Nope. Tell me about it. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:18, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, WHAT THE HELL? Why the shit is Morshu his motherf*cking brother? GG is a good guy and Morshu is just plain evil. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you can't...when I got blocked by wikia for 3 months (it ended 4 days ago), I still could edit, but only thing is, when I got blocked and could bot edit, I was unable to enter the chat. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC) My block ended on 17 September, 21:49 Singapore Time. I know back in Britain time is 7 hours behind. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Links Hey, in case you did not know, I noticed you have not been linking stuff on the wiki. Link pages (like this) or use the template on most blaster pages. The format of the blaster template is like this: Fill with the appropriate categories and bam, it's done. RE:List of Nerf Blasters by Score Ok can. I will search for he boxes of vintage blasters. I did manage to find the Venom Shot's box though. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:20, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Morshu.com Morshu is taking serious offence to your banning of him, as he is thinking it's personal and wants to be unblocked. Do as you please, his dumb ass got me banned anyways. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Morshu Oh ok.--I am AWESOME! 12:48, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Why the heck... Why is KC blocked? I noticed his masthead saying "shot down" instead of "autoconfirmed user" or "inactive". ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: What the hell Hmm, I'll see what I can do. Only thing is, I dunno where the hell the general rollback button is XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 20:17, October 2, 2013 (UTC)